Baby Names
by Ninja Potter
Summary: The world is very excited about the soon-to-be-born Malfoy heir but Hermione and Draco still don't have a name! A little prequel to A Light in the Window.


**Alright, author note time! I haven't written anything for a while now so this is a tad rusty. And I'm soo sorry about it. Please bear with my bad grammar and spelling :)**

**Anyways, I ****was thinking of another one-shot of mine, A Light in the Window, and people said that they thought that if Draco and Hermione got together, their kid wouldn't be named Scorpius, which is the name I used in my s****tory. I happened ****to love the name Scorpius and when I wrote that, I figured why not. ****But now I understand where people are coming from. **

**I always thought Draco had named Scorpius so no matter who the mom was, he'd have the same name. So I decided to write this little one shot explaining how Hermione and Draco got to the point of naming their kid Scorpius.**

**Enjoy and review! I would really like feedback about this cause it's a very interesting topic!**

* * *

**The Malfoy Baby Set to Arrive Soon**

**Healers at St. Mungo's say that the happy time is almost here. The hospital is ready for the arrival of the most popular baby of this year by preparing for the crowds that will surely gather to get a glimpse of the baby. **

**Mr. Draco Malfoy, who is a Healer-in-training at St. Mungo's, and Mrs. Hermione Malfoy (surname Granger), who is now an advocate for the rights of all creatures, have been married two years and are in the last stages of preparing for their first child. **

**A special room has been sectioned off and many baby presents from fans and admirers that have arrived at the hospital for a week now will all be in the room for the happy family to enjoy. **

**"Absolute no one will be able to enter the hospital that day unless they are blood relatives or they actually have someone wrong. And tell your readers to not even think about jinxing themselves because wands will be checked to see if it was on purpose." A hospital employee said.**

**Excitement about this baby has been amplified due to Mr. Draco Malfoy's insistent of keeping the gender of the baby in the dark.**

**"We want to be just as surprised as you are." He said to a _Daily Prophet_ reporter. **

"Oh, great quote," Hermione giggled, as she read this morning's front page article to her husband, who was sitting beside her at the breakfast table. Draco laughed and took the newspaper from her.

"If you're going to be mean, I'll read it myself." Draco joked, burying his face in the paper. Hermione laughed. Draco peeked out from behind the paper and jeered it so that it stood straight. He then continued to read.

**No one has seen a hair of Draco's wife, Hermione, who is almost nine months along. Hermione, who founded an organization called Rights of All Creatures, has always attended every charity ball and fundraiser and her lack of attendance has been felt by the Wizarding Community. "She was always the life of the party and always had time to talk to every single person," a colleague of Mrs. Malfoy's commented. **

**Sources say she is keeping to the house for the last part of her pregnancy and has only been seeing family. _Flip to page 5 for a list of Hermione's secret cravings!_**

**No matter the gender, this child is surely to be well-off in social standings. It's been rumored that none other than Harry and Ginny Potter will be the godparents. **

"Do you want to read about your secret cravings?" Draco joked.

"Oh please, they are probably something ridiculous like Chocolate Frogs covered in tree sap or something." Hermione said, as she grabbed the paper and flipped to page five. "Aha! I guessed number five right, except it's pudding instead of tree sap. Honestly, it's like there's nothing important to report about."

"I know, I haven't seen one word about the robbery that happened in Knockturn Alley." Draco said as he wiped his mouth and took his dish to the sink. Hermione reread the article and bit her lip as she got to the part of the gender of the baby.

"You know, people are taking bets on whether it will be a boy or girl." Hermione said somewhat concerned.

"I heard. Blaise said he has ten Galleons on it being a girl." Draco said brightly, not having picked up on Hermione's worried voice.

"Don't you think...never mind," Hermione trailed off. Her gaze fell to her stomach, which looked like someone had pumped a little too much air into it and it was about to explode.

Draco turned. He walked over to her and crouched beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he took her hands in his. She looked up at him, and he saw that her eyes were very shiny.

"What if...I don't want to raise this child like this." Hermione whispered, her gaze falling down again.

"What do you mean?" Draco said, rubbing her hands with his thumbs.

"I mean, I don't want him or her to have to have the pressure the world is putting on them. The press is making this kid out to be royalty or a celebrity. And it's not even born yet. I suppose I just don't understand." Her voice was shaky.

"You don't understand something? That's a first!" Draco attempted to joke but it had no effect. "Listen, Hermione. We can't help what the press writes. They are only interested because of us. Remember when we first got together? That was a field day for the press. But it eventually quieted down. It will be alright." Draco said.

"I suppose."

"Will it make you feel better to talk about names? I know how much you want to have one ready." Draco said. Hermione nodded and he went to fetch the piece of paper that bore twenty some names of various gender.

"How about we settle on one boy and one girl name, alright?" Draco raised an eyebrow. Hermione nodded again and Draco began reading names.

"Cassiopeia." Draco began. Hermione immediately said no.

"Alright, how about Corona?"

"I think that's a name of a beer." Hermione pointed out. Draco scratched that one of the list with a long, purple quill.

"This is my personal favorite for a girl. How about Lyra?"

"Yeah, I could bear that one. How come these are all star names? I thought we weren't going to necessarily follow that tradition?" Hermione asked.

"Well...I mean, it's been a tradition for my family for a long time! Besides, you have to admit that star names are pretty unique."

"I suppose, but can I at least pick one suggestion?"

"What's your suggestion?"

"How about Anna?"

"Can you imagine having the name Anna Malfoy? It needs to be a name that rolls off the tongue." Draco instructed, looking through his list. Hermione laughed.

"I never knew the name meant so much to you!" Hermione said, giggling at the concentrated look on Draco's face.

"A Malfoy has to have a strong name to face the world. I mean, our last name is already Malfoy. If you pair something that weird with something that ordinary, it makes no sense! I'm just giving this kid it's best chance." Draco explained.

"Fine, give me the star book." Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco smiled and handed the open book to her. She scanned the page until she found a name that she liked.

"How about Scorpius?" She offered.

"That was my number one choice on the paper." Draco said, looking shocked.

"Scorpius Malfoy. That sort of rolls, don't you think?" Hermione said.

"Yes, I do believe it does." Draco took Hermione's hand and kissed it.

"I can't wait to meet Lyra or Scorpius or Anna or whatever it is." Hermione said.

Draco smiled. "Me too."

"Wanna bet on if it's a boy or girl?" Hermione joked.

"Alright, Granger, you're on. Ten Galleons it's a girl." Draco held out his hand.

"Well then I guess I think it will be a boy!" She placed her hand in his and shook on it.

Just at that moment, she felt the first contraction. Hermione sort of gasped for breath as it caught her off-guard.

"What is it?" Draco asked with a concerned voice. He had one hand on the baby bump and one hand on her back.

"I think...it's time to meet this kid." Hermione smiled.

* * *

**Sorry about my rant at the beginning but I thought I'd explain myself. Anyways, thanks for reading! **

**Ninja :)**


End file.
